CupBrawler vs Pyrrha Nikos
Description AGOODPERSON75 vs RWBY! Which weapon will win? Finger guns or spears? Intro MAKE ANY BATTLE YOU WANT JUST ONE CAN BE THE VICTOR THIS IS... WRITE EPIC BATTLES! Before the Pre Battle (This takes place after Rainfall vs CupBrawler by Minecraftfan3000) CupBrawler wakes up. He forgets all about Rainfall. CupBrawler gets up and finds out that is in the middle of a school that looked so familiar until he suddenly remember where he was. CupBrawler: Oh, great. Not again. (to the reader) If you're wondering why I'm not glad to be at Beacon, read my Wattpad story, Yandere Team RWBY x CupBrawler. Honestly, I was terrified as heck. I hope this is a different version of this world. He then sees Ms. Goodwitch approaching him. Goodwitch: This seems like the perfect...creature for the students to train with. CupBrawler: Wait? WHAT?! NO! Please! (to the reader) Seriously, how in heck did I end up here? Goodwitch then uses her semblance as CupBrawler struggles to break free. Pre Battle Meanwhile, during class. Ooblock teaching with Team RWBY and Team JNPR who were writing down every word he said. Ooblock: Now, who's ready to try and battle some Grimm? Ms. Goodwitch! Would you do the honours? Goodwitch enters with CupBrawler who is finally free. Goodwitch: Found something better than a Grimm, Professor Ooblock. The class were whispering to each other Ruby: (whispering) Yang. What is that? Yang: No clue. CupBrawler: (to the reader) Have they never seen a cup before? Pyrrha: I shall fight this...uuh...cup...thing until it shatters. Unnecessary Moment CupBrawler: I have friends and family of my own that I want to hang out with later too, you know! Goodwitch smacks CupBrawler behind the head. Goodwitch: Silence! Cuphead: Ow! What's wrong with talking? Goodwitch then smacks CupBrawler again. Goodwitch: I said silence! CupBrawler: (to the reader) Can we agree this lady is extremely cruel? Goodwitch, Ooblock and the class are confused. CupBrawler: Ha! I was talking to the reader, 'Goodwithch'. Goodwitch: ENOUGH!!! Once again, Goodwitch smacks CupBrawler. CupBrawler: AAAARRRGGGHH! Okay! Weiss: He can talk?! Also, who is this 'reader' you were just talking about? CupBrawler: This world is entirely animated and I have the ability of breaking the 4th wall and talking to the reader or viewer! Ooblock: Ms. Schnee. Please stay out of this and try not to believe this moron's lies. CupBrawler: So you're saying I make up lies for no reason now? Jeez this school is full of jerks! Weiss: Don't worry, professor. I'm not believing anything that's coming out his mouth. CupBrawler: (chuckling) Great maturity, Ms. Schnee! Weiss then throws a book at CupBrawler. CupBrawler: You really want to try me, Elsa ripoff? Weiss: Oh, that is it! I'm going to enjoy a cup of tea in the morning with your head! The ice queen charges at the Cuphead clone. Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha and Ren: WEISS! STOP! Ruby, Blake and Yang: NO! CupBrawler and Weiss start fighting each other. Weiss punches CupBrawler until everything swaps around as CupBrawler starts pulling on the ice queen's pony tail. Weiss: Quit it! Pyrrha then jumps in between them. Pyrrha: Weiss, calm down. I'll take care of him. CupBrawler: Yeah, Weiss. We don't want the reader to think this is you vs me. Weiss: There is no-UGH!!! Weiss stomps out of the room. Weiss: (mumbling) No one makes fun of me. Back to Real Pre Battle Ooblock: When you're ready! Pyrrha then grabs her spear as CupBrawler pulls up his shorts. CupBrawler: This fight's going to be one heck of a twist! Pyrrha: What? CupBrawler: That's my catchphrase I use before every bat-who cares?! Let's fight already! SHOWTIME! BATTLE CupBrawler starts blasting his finger guns at Pyrrha who blocks them with her spear. She pulls it down towards the Cuphead clone who quickly with grabs his straw which straight away grows back while the one in CupBrawler's hand transforms into a sword and blocks the attack. CupBrawler and Pyrrha start slashing each other's weapons until CupBrawler's straw sword breaks and falls apart. CupBrawler: Hold on! Give me a second. TO BE CONTINUED... K O Results THIS BATTLE'S WINNER IS... Advantages/Disadvantages *CupBrawler *Pyrrha Category:What-If? Combatants Category:AGOODPERSON75 Category:OC vs Character Category:Hero vs Hero Category:Candidates For Deletion